Hints and Proofs
by Katheryn Mae
Summary: Set after the s6 finale. - Four times Wilson thought that Cuddy and House had begun dating and one time where he got enough confirmation. Huddy.


Hints and Proofs

_Or; Four times Wilson thought Cuddy had begun a relationship with House and the one time it wa__s proven._

Set after the finale (*squee*), and how I can imagine Wilson finding out about House and Cuddy getting together. Basically, four times Wilson thought that Cuddy had ended her relationship with Lucas and begun dating House, and the one time he got confirmation that he wasn't imagining things.

* * *

_Wednesday morning, May 19th – Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital Lobby_

For a Monday morning, Wilson surprised himself that he was this alert – maybe it had something to do with Sam hitting him over the head with her pillow after he had kept her up half the night with his snoring. Right now, though, his thoughts about his personal life were pushed aside, centering more on the blue plastic file in his hand. The patient had a rare case of Acinic Cell Carcinom, and though Princeton Plainsboro was capable of treating her, she was being transferred to a hospital across the country. He was in need of a helicopter that would be able to transport her to UCLA Medical Center within the next twenty-four hours and needed Cuddy to sign off to ensure that transport would be provided. He knocked on the door and upon hearing Cuddy reply, he stepped inside the office, crossing the room quickly.

"Hi Wilson," Cuddy barely looked at him, digging through a pile of files on her desk.

"I need you to sign off an arrangement for a helicopter that I made for later," Wilson pushed the file into Cuddy's hands, "She needs to be transported this evening or early tomorrow morning." He glanced around Cuddy's desk, seeing papers scattered everywhere, but his eyes landed on the picture frame that, two months ago, had held a photo of Cuddy, Rachel and Lucas at a local state park. Now, it was leaning against Cuddy's desk, a photo of her mother, herself and Rachel, all three who were smiling happily.

"Okay," Cuddy scanned the file, looking distracted and eager to get back to her own work. She pulled the pen out from behind her ear and scribbled her signature at the bottom, passing the file back to Wilson.

"Thanks," Wilson stood, deciding not to mention the photo to Cuddy, and he headed from the room, letting the door swing shut behind him.

**- hints and proofs -**

_Saturday, May 22nd – Sam and Wilson's Apartment_

It was late, nearly eight-thirty, and Wilson was bored and home alone. Sam had gone to the movies with some of her friends, leaving him to his own devices for the evening. He had spent the first ten minutes alone eating a TV dinner, which, no matter how unusual that was for him, Wilson didn't seem to mind. Though, nearly an hour after dinner and half a rerunning episode of _Glee _(which he only watched because he was bored), he admitted that he was bored. At first, he considered going to a movie by himself, then considered going back to the hospital, but settled on calling House and inviting him over.

"It's House." House had picked up on the first ring when Wilson called his cellphone – making the oncologist wonder why House wasn't sitting at home alone.

"You busy House?" Wilson ignored the strange music he heard in the background, assuming that House was out at the store, "I'm bored."

"Go talk to Sam," he was obviously at the store, since bugs rustled as House muttered something under his breath, "She's your lover, not me."

"She's at a movie and I'm home alone," Wilson explained, "It's fine House, you can stick the food in my fridge."

"Wilson, not tonight," House was heading across some sort of tar pavement, since his cane echoed slightly. "I'm busy."

"Everyone is," Wilson sighed, "You know if Cuddy is busy too?"

"Seriously?" House laughed, loudly, "You're asking me if Cuddy is busy? Call her and ask her yourself, bye Wilson." He hung up, leaving Wilson confused, but partly amused by the reaction he had gotten from suggesting making a call to Cuddy.

His hands were just about to dial Cuddy's cell number, but he thought better of it, knowing that it would then involve Cuddy trying to find a sitter for Rachel. So, instead, he leaned back in the couch cushions, ready to watch commercials for the rest of the night.

**- hints and proofs -**

_Monday, July 19th – Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital Clinic_

The clinic was already crowded for nine-thirty, and the hospital's nurses were buzzing available doctors left and right, trying to get them into the clinic. Wilson was there, having been at work early in order to look over some requests he was going to be making to the board for the Oncology Department, and was moving like lighting through the exam rooms. A heat wave had hit Princeton and temperatures had soared into the high 80s already.

Most of the staff were busy, but some were still M.I.A. - House, of course, being one of them – but there was one person missing from the hospital's grounds that surprised him. Lisa Cuddy hadn't arrived yet, and though Wilson ignored the rumors sweeping the clinic station, most of the nurses were pairing her and House together. He rolled his eyes at the comments, knowing that he would be the first to know if anything happened between the two of them. Sure, Sam was becoming more prominent in his life now, and he focused on her more than the two of them, but the rumors still made him wonder. He had heard little of Lucas lately, but House and Cuddy still seemed their usual selves, so he ignored any sort of rumor that tried to pair his two best friends together for the sake of his sanity.

But he looked up the moment whispers chorused through the room, and he immediately ignored them when he spotted House set foot inside the lobby, Cuddy besides him. The two seemed in the middle of a rather intense discussion, and were making a beeline towards the clinic. Wilson ignored them, as did most of the other staff in the clinic, as they headed into Cuddy's office, still conversing in hushed tones. He waited a few seconds, hearing the gossip return to the room, focusing on the two tardy staff members.

Something though, was different when House stepped out of the office a few moments later, and he made his way towards the doors of the clinic. Wilson had to do a double-take, watching his best friend's face – _was House smiling? _He shook his head, clearing his head of the thoughts filling his head, and resumed his job – the thoughts about what his best friends could be hiding pushed aside.

**- hints and proofs -**

_Friday, August 20th – Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital; Cafeteria_

Wilson stepped off the elevator, deep in a conversation with Taub, who was currently discussing his latest annoyances with House and his marriage. He wasn't paying too much attention, focusing more on finding why House had been avoiding him since the hospital's fall "Back to School" fundraiser for patients who were still in school. But it was understandable, he had dragged Sam along, and she had clung to his arm the whole time, allowing him to parade her around.

He spent most of his time introducing Sam to the patients and their families, before leaving her with some of the younger kids while he slipped off to chat with other staff members. Now, he figured that since Taub was only stopping by to give House an update on his patient's currently stable condition, that he would have the time to talk with his friend afterward. At his first glance across the cafeteria to where House was sitting, he and Taub both stopped walking, and exchanged glances with each other, slightly confused.

House was seated at one of the booths, a cup of coffee and sandwich in front of him, with Cuddy sitting across from him, eating her own lunch. Their heads were bent together over something, but whatever it was, Wilson wasn't able to tell exactly what it was. He was about to head towards them, but stopped since Taub was dragging him to another table where Foreman and Chase sat, eating and looking over the case file.

After joining them, Wilson picked at the salad he had ordered, discretely sending glances towards where House and Cuddy were sitting. Even though he never said anything to Chase, Foreman or Taub; he knew they were doing the same thing as him; trying to figure House and Cuddy out. It was strange though, the two of them kept sharing these odd smiles, which confused Wilson because House, for one, _never _smiled. Also, Cuddy was grinning like a schoolgirl, and blushing, but no one really seemed to notice. The oddest thing, which Wilson wondered at, was why House wasn't stealing any of Cuddy's food – which he always ended up doing even if he didn't like it.

Again, the idea popped into Wilson's head that the two could be together, but he pushed it out hurriedly, knowing that there was no way three months could go by without him knowing about his two best friends dating.

**- hints and proofs -**

_Tuesday, September 21st – Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital; Fourth Floor Hallways_

Wilson was working late, trying to avoid Sam back at their apartment. They had fought, again; it was getting more common as they explored their relationship more. It was over something crazy and usual – their bedroom wallpaper. It was not only late, it was eight-thirty at night late, and Wilson's eyes kept drooping as he stared at the papers in front of him.

Standing, he headed down to the lounge on the third floor, thankful that the coffee was kept hot through most of the night, eager to get finished and return home to sleep.

As he stepped off the elevator, he glanced up, seeing light from House's office cast a faint glow across the hall. He headed towards the room, curious to see what was keeping his friend at the hospital so late, especially when it was something House would usually avoid at all costs. Heading towards the DDX room, he turned to look in the window, surprised to see that the room was dark and the whiteboard clear. Confused, Wilson left his coffee on the glass table, pushing open the door to House's office, blinking in the contrast from the DDX room.

Looking around, he was even more surprised to see that the door leading outside to House's overlook was open – and that his office was empty. He made his way towards the door, hearing House's voice, and someone else's, though he couldn't place exactly who it was.

"Wilson?" House had heard him, and Wilson mentally kicked himself, freezing in his tracks.

"What are you doing out there House?" Wilson went to move closer, before he stopped, seeing Cuddy appear from around House's shoulder. "Oh, hi Cuddy, how are you?" He hid his surprise, not sure why exactly House and Cuddy would be hiding on the overlook together, and making it seem like House wasn't busy.

"I'm fine," Cuddy replied, glancing over at House, turning her attention to him, ignoring Wilson's presence. "Are you sure that it's going to work?"

"That what will work?" Wilson asked, looking between them. "Am I missing something?"

"You're missing a lot," House replied, heading into his office, Cuddy following him quietly, grabbing his backpack from the back of his chair.

"What are you talking about?" Wilson pulled the door shut, locking it quietly, before staring between them, "What are you two hiding from me?"

"You're as slow as hell Wilson," House replied, reaching for Cuddy's hand, heading for the office door. He looked back as his friend, who was staring at them in shock, before opening and closing his mouth quietly.

"You two …?" Wilson's eyes shot to their clasped hands, "...Since when?"

"You don't want to know when," Cuddy smiled, leaning into House's side, "Just know that we're happy." The two of them headed from the office, leaving Wilson standing alone in House's office in the dark.

* * *

**AN: Comments? ****(Two more oneshot fanfics should be up this weekend!)**

**x**


End file.
